


Bleach & Starch

by Sunband



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunband/pseuds/Sunband





	

Garret had been blessed with a certain gift by merit of his birth: a sense of hearing so keen he could hear a fight from a block away, rats squeak from across his house, or a pin drop a room over. It was the kind of talent that was hard to turn into free drinks from his friends, but easy to turn into free money from his superiors. Everyone aired their secrets some time, didn't they? A few grumbled words about the husband, a poorly disguised bribe that was equally clumsily accepted, there so many things for him to hear and hint at. Garret didn't get the respectable position of guard to the Empress' bedchambers by work ethic alone.

The first sign that his post was a curse in disguise should have been the instructions he had received with his promotion. Don't let the Lord Protector into the Empress' bedchamber, what kind of order was that? The man was a hero now, wasn't he? And how was the Protector to protect if he couldn't go where he pleased? Garret nearly pissed himself the first time he had to tell Corvo he could not pass, all without the man saying even a single word. There was pure steel in his eyes, and just normal bones in Garret's spine. He counted himself unfathomably lucky that the man had not pushed the point. 

But no, getting suicidal orders wasn't his big problem. Those had started soon after, signaled by whispers and giggles from behind him, loud enough to be heard through three inches of wood and metal. Low voices, murmurs, and then the creaking of bedsprings. Gasps and moans and the slick noises of sex, these were his real problems. Night after night, sometimes into morning after morning, Garret stood there and listened to the Empress begging for another finger in her, or her Lord Protector moaning how slick her mouth felt. How the man got back there, Garret could never figure out. He just stood there, next to five other men in starched uniforms and stiff postures, stiff as a mast in his own way too. There was no way the others could hear it, not with their bored expressions and stupid banter. No, it was only Garret who suffered a throbbing erection lasting from sun-down to sun-up.

It was pure misery in all honesty. Could he ever tell anyone what he'd heard? No, he had no desire for a midnight visit of a different kind from Corvo. Could he jerk off once he got home? Not very well. A day of being pent up had him on a hair trigger. It was on his mind even when he lay with his wife. A moan from her, a moan for the Empress, were they really so different? It was oh-so-tempting for his mind to wander just a little, to imagine thrusting into the empress, to imagine her moaning his name like she did Corvo's. He could not help but have that image resurrected in his head each time she passed, could not help but wonder just how many times she had had been filled with her lover's cock the night before. It made for incredibly awkward salutes.

On especially quiet nights, Garret could practically hear the sound of the Lord Protector draining himself into his ward, and he dripped a little too. If any of the other guards ever saw the wet spot in his pants, they said nothing.


End file.
